


Like A River

by Tangled23



Series: Until I See You Again [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Heavy Angst, Season Finale, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 13:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14955563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangled23/pseuds/Tangled23
Summary: What if Oliver and Felicity had enough time alone to say goodbye?





	Like A River

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, people. I had written this after watching the finale and long before Nothing Short of Perfect. To be honest, I would have never dared to post it if you guys hadn't been so awesome about my first story. 
> 
> Like A River is a song by Bishop Briggs. I was listening to it obsessively while writing this piece.
> 
> This is NSFW and it is not for everyone. Notice the rating and please do not read it if you don't like it or if you are not old enough.

Oliver was looking at her with eyes full of sorrow. He was silently begging for forgiveness. He was basically asking for her understanding. There would be none of that today.

 

They had given him only one hour to say his goodbyes and he had spent most of that time with William. Now they were down to the last twenty minutes. And Felicity had a plan to make each and every second count. Because her world had basically gone to shit. Because Quentin was dead and they all had lost the only father figure they had in their lives. Because Sara didn’t have any family left. And no, Black Siren didn’t count. Because Felicity couldn’t even go to the funeral, as she had promised to go in protective custody. And because her idiotic husband had to be the one to sacrifice himself again.

 

So she would make each of these twenty minutes mean something and he would have no choice in the matter. There would be no crying or apologizing. There would only be pleasure.

 

“Felicity…”

 

For God’s sake, he couldn’t even look her in the eye. She wanted to hurt him so bad in that moment that she barely controlled herself. Felicity had never been a violent person before. Leave it to Oliver Queen to change the one thing she had believed to be an irrefutable truth about herself.

 

“You drive me to violence Oliver,” she said and even she was surprised by the venom she could hear in her voice.

 

“Honey-”

 

“No.” She shook her head and removed her red coat. She threw it on the floor and looked at it as if it were the enemy. The Red Coat of Doom, as William would say. She took off her glasses as well. Glasses were breakable and she didn’t want anything breakable right now. She wanted strong and indestructible.

 

Felicity removed her clothes as fast as possible. She was practical and matter of fact because she didn’t want to be sexy either. Seduction was something that Oliver excelled in. But sensual was for other people. For people who had time to love each other.

 

The moment she took off her bra Oliver focused on her like a laser. He was staring at her with a mixture of worry and desire. And that pissed her off too, so she removed her thong and threw it unceremoniously on the floor. She knew that he hated any type of mess so she took great satisfaction in the simple act of defiance.

 

Now she was buck naked, standing in a pair of high heels in their destroyed living room. Huh, her English teacher would say that the destruction in the room represented their lives or something and she wouldn’t have been wrong. For one minute she felt the weight of his arrest and his imminent departure crushing her but she pushed it down by sheer force of will. Felicity had built a dam inside her and behind that dam was all the sadness that would haunt her from now on. But this feeling had no place here, in the bullet-ridden apartment. Right now the only thing she wanted was to be thoroughly and royally fucked. The rest could wait for another eighteen minutes.

 

“Get rid of your clothes, Oliver.”

 

For some reason he refused to comply with her order. Probably because he thought she was crazy.

 

“Felicity, listen. I know that this is difficult for you but-”

 

Felicity laughed out loud. “Difficult? You have no idea what the word means Oliver.” She took a deep breath to prevent all the accusations that she wanted to hurl at him. “Get naked now.”

 

“Please honey. I don’t want our last goodbye to be like this,” he cajoled.

 

Oh, the nerve he had! Felicity somehow stood even taller and took one small step forward.

 

“Your wants and desires have no place in this room Oliver. You lost the right when you decided to surrender to the FBI. Our ‘goodbye’ as you called it will be my choice. You took everything else from me. This is not yours to take.”

 

“Baby, you’re not listening.”

 

“No, you’re not listening. By my estimation we have about seventeen minutes left before we have to go downstairs and go on with our miserable existence. So shut your mouth Oliver and fuck me so hard that I can’t walk.”

 

Something flashed in his eyes at the use of the word ‘fuck’. Felicity rarely used swear words and not because she was shy. It just wasn’t in her DNA. So it was no mystery that Oliver found her swearing hot. She used that little tidbit of knowledge to her advantage. Standing in front of him, looking more like an adversary than a wife, she licked her index finger and circled her right nipple.

 

Well, Oliver might not agree with this madness but a part of him definitely stood at attention. Felicity licked her finger again and circled her other nipple. The moment she dipped two of her fingers in her pussy was the moment she broke through his famous control. Removing his shoes and clothes faster than lightning, Oliver prowled towards her like a caged tiger.

 

Her right hand was still circling her clit so she used her left hand to stop him.

 

“Stand and deliver, Oliver.” In other circumstances it would have been funny but in this case she was one hundred percent serious.

 

“I’m pretty sure I’m already standing, baby,” he said and pulled her hair in his grip, roughly.

 

Felicity shivered at that display of power. Using only this hold he brought her closer until they could rub against each other.

 

“How do you want it?” he asked.

 

Dammit, he was still being courteous and a gentleman. Always asking instead of taking. But she didn’t want that today so she stood on her toes and rubbed her breasts against him.

 

“I want something else first.”

 

“Whatever you want is yours.”

 

She shivered with need. Grabbing his hair that she always loved to play with, she bit his lower lip hard enough to bruise.

 

“Shit.”

 

Felicity smiled wickedly. “I want this,” she announced like a queen and pushed him down to his knees. Oliver looked up at her with a dangerous gleam in his eye. He might appear to be worshipping at her feet but they both knew that the moment he put his mouth on her, he would have all the power.

 

Felicity threw a leg on top of his shoulder, opening herself further to his gaze. She pushed his head towards her heat with no shame.

 

“Lick me, baby.”

 

Oliver obeyed with a growl. If they had more time he would have teased her until she broke. First, he would have licked everywhere else while ignoring the place that wanted him most. And then when she would have been ready to scream with frustration, he would have taken her clit in his mouth and sucked delicately until she came. What happened this time was the complete opposite.

 

Oliver dove straight into her pussy. He licked, he bit and generally he used every trick in the book to get her to come as fast as possible. With his left hand, he held her thigh supporting her and keeping her from falling down. He used his right hand for more wicked things.

 

At first, he used one finger to enter her. In contrast with his tongue his finger moved so slow that Felicity gripped his hair even tighter. Then the same finger moved slowly towards her ass leaving behind a trail of wetness. Any other day and she would have been embarrassed to death. Sex with Oliver had always been adventurous but there were just some lines that they didn’t cross. Tonight, she refused to be shy about her pleasure.

 

“Yes. Give me everything.”

 

Oliver kept worshipping her clit. His finger had reached its destination. He entered her ass slowly, moving back and forth, giving instead of taking. Even at the point of madness he refused to hurt her. That thought could reduce her to tears but she refused to let it. Instead, she focused on his mouth, his teeth, his beautiful lips, the feel of his soft hair in her grip and that finger… That finger that kept moving, kept finding a place inside her that felt really good, a place she had no idea that existed… The dual pleasure proved too much for Felicity. She came hard, pulsating, screaming without a care in the world.

 

As soon as it was over, she looked down at her husband. His pupils were wide and unfocused but he was still holding her, keeping her steady.

 

“Now, I want it hard and fast. Hard enough so that I will feel you for days. Hard enough to last me a lifetime. Fuck me, Oliver,” she panted.

 

He growled again at her words, got up in a lightning-fast move and threw her on the couch. She landed in an awkward position but immediately, she pushed herself higher and opened her legs wide. Her right hand was running circles around her clit once more and her shaven nether lips were glistening. Oliver was looking at her like she was a feast spread on the couch for his own pleasure.

 

“Take your hand away.” Apparently, it was his turn to give the orders.

 

“We don’t have time for you to be the boss,” she replied.

 

“No. What we don’t have time for is arguing,” he countered. “We always have time for that. Take your hand away Felicity. Any pleasure you receive will come from me and only me,” he explained slowly, his tone so low that it caused another rush of wetness between her legs.

 

She removed her hand and in seconds he was on her. He held her legs apart with enough force to leave bruises. She welcomed the marks as if they were a gift.

 

He took his cock in one hand and entered her slowly which pissed her off again. Didn’t he realize that they were running out of time? She might not be able to move but Felicity had her own weapons.

 

Teasing her own nipples, she started talking using words to push him over the edge.

 

“Have I ever told you how much I love your hands? These hands that can cause so much pain… For me these hands have always meant pleasure. Your rough hands on my skin… Mmm, they make me shiver. And your mouth… Oh baby, your mouth! Every part of you is beautiful but I’m in love with your mouth. Your soft lips and that little mole have been my downfall since the beginning. When you kiss me, I feel your lips against mine and I know I’m alive.”

 

She realized she had said something wrong when he stopped and raised his head, blue eyes gazing into hers. No, no! There was no time for regret. Felicity pinched her nipples and moaned. It was enough to bring him back into the moment.

 

Now he was going faster but still using all of his skills to drive her crazy. Oliver was the most generous man in bed and he rarely asked for much. She started talking again because she was sick of Oliver giving without taking anything back.

 

“Your tongue… Yes, your tongue is made for sin Oliver. The way you use it to lick your lips sometimes drives me mad. The way you use it to lick me makes me feel like a sinner.”

 

In response he gave her a filthy kiss, full of teeth and tongue. Felicity released a breathy moan and then gasped. She relished the taste of herself on him. She had drenched his cheeks and his chin and she enjoyed it.

 

“Your voice,” she whispered against his lips, “is what made me fall in love with you. Always in my ear, sometimes soft and sweet… Sometimes growly and raspy… The way you say my name through the comms makes me wet Oliver.”

 

“God, Felicity,” he said and she knew she won. As soon as the words had left his mouth, he started pounding into her faster and faster. Felicity arched her back, silently asking for more.

 

“There will only be you and me in this ruined room Oliver. Like it was only us in Nanda Parbat.”

 

Oliver was looking at her, wild and with such an intense focus that she could almost hear his thoughts. The stupid man had worried that she would move on with her life while he was gone. Didn’t he know? Didn’t he understand anything?

 

Felicity dug her nails into his nape. It was her turn to pull him down for a kiss. She poured everything she had into that one kiss, all her love, anger, devotion. She showed him without words that she was his, for better or worse. She made promises with this kiss and he accepted them and made his own promises in return.

 

Felicity released his lips. Time was running out and he still hadn’t come. Oliver used the chance to bite the lobe of her ear. It was hard to focus when he was doing everything he could to drive her crazy.

 

They kept looking into each other’s eyes while he changed the angle and reached a spot inside her that made her see stars.

 

“Dammit, Oliver,” she moaned. “This is for you.”

 

“No, baby,” he corrected with a powerful thrust. “This is for us.”

 

And there were no more words. He moved even faster, hitting her G-spot and she squeezed her inner muscles to reciprocate.

 

It took five more thrusts and Oliver flicking her clit before they came together.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Afterwards, they dressed in silence before saying goodbye. Agent Watson was waiting. More importantly, William was waiting to hug his father one last time. Felicity tried to hold back her tears but as she was getting dressed, the dam had finally broken. There was nothing keeping the sadness from flooding her soul. Nothing to save her from drowning in loneliness. She wanted to scream and rage and wail. How dare they take him away from her? How dare they put him in supermax where almost every criminal and every disgusting lowlife wanted to kill him? How dare he sacrifice himself for a bunch of assholes that didn’t respect him and a city that wouldn’t appreciate all that he had lost?

 

Oliver held her in his arms, squeezing her so tight that she couldn’t breathe. But that was ok, because they were taking him away from her and she was already dying inside, so who needed breathing? With sudden clarity, she realized that this was what Oliver must have felt before the fall when Ras had stabbed him. Oh God, the pain. How was she supposed to survive the pain? How was she supposed to survive a flaming sword through her chest?

 

“Felicity, please. For William,” he begged in her ear as if he had heard her. And maybe he had. His instincts were always right where she was concerned.

 

“For William,” she replied brokenly.

 

And that was it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? Should I write at some point a second chapter about the inevitable reunion?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
